The Random Fanfic Reboot/Episode 2
Scene: Revived Halo: I'm dead! God: I can revive you? Halo: Wait, this is 2016. How can you revive me? God: The way I always did. *God uses his powers to revive Halo* Halo: Thanks! God: You're welcome. Halo: You are kinda strange, but bye! God: Bye! Halo: I know you very well still! Scene: Weird MLG Stuff Bill Cipher: PREPARE TO GET REKT!!! Dipper: omg it's illuminati agen wat do we do Crystal: git rekt Bill Cipher: Okay i give up rip here's ma weed Cyan Ball: k Scene: When you mess with your Pokemon Pokemon Hat #127: THIS POKEBALL WON'T WORK! *He struggles until it opens so hard the Pokemon looks mad at first, but then attacks* Lucario: TAKE THIS! *Lucario hits Pokemon Hat out the window* Pokemon Hat #127: Sorry. Lucario: Its my house now! *Lucario closes the door hard* Pokemon Hat #127: I'm doomed. Lucario: You suck! Pokemon Hat #127: I'll next time need to learn how to use a pokeball again. Driver: How did you fell on my car? Scene: Science rules! *Camera pan Inside a science lab Test Tube: SCIENCE RULES! Boss: Stop saying that, everyone knows but stop saying that and try to find out what happens after death. Test Tube: Awwwww... *Test Tube go to the machine that make people find out what happens after death *Test Tube Dreams that a lot of people says "Science rules" after death Test Tube: Maybe that happens after death! *Test Tube go see her boss Test Tube: Hey, boss, I found out what happens, a lot of people says "Science rules!". :D *The boss facepalms Boss: You're fired... Scene: Stalker! *Scene shows Braixen and a bush* Braixen: *Whistles* *GO-Green-Mega-2016 is shown hiding in the bush* Braixen: Who's that? *Braixen turns back* Braixen: You stalker. Bank Mega Logo: No we're not! Braixen: Yes you are. NOW DIE! GO-Green-Mega-2016: Ahh! Scene: Lost and Found Russia Hat: Where am i? *People moan while they stay on the ground injured* Russia Hat: What do I do? Injured Man: You have to find your home. Russia Hat: That means I'm LOST! *1 Hour later* Russia Hat: I'm still lost! *Another hour later* Voice: Come here...... Russia Hat: Wait..... NOW I KNOW! Voice: You have to, I'm your mom...... *He enters his house* Russia Hat: I found my house finally! Scene: Ultimate Weirdness Crystal: Okay so Gold Bar? Gold Bar: Yes? Crystal: ʞɔns noʎ ɟlǝsɹnoʎ llᴉʞ Gold Bar: ʇɐɥʍ Crystal: ɟlǝsɹnoʎ llᴉʞ pᴉɐs I Gold Bar: ʞo ɥO Scene: The Stickmen Army return! PART 2 (An airship comes here.) Clyde: Something appears to me that Xiabla is coming back. Xiabla: I am here. Will: Mister, it isn't a good time to... Xiabla: It is a good time. Leoyns: It's all the help we can get. Cody: Are you gonna help us, Mister? Xiabla: Yes. It's bad. Clyde: Then don't just stand there! Do something! Xiabla: It can take a long time, but it's worth a try. Cody: That was really lame. Xiabla: One is not lame. That airship is. Clyde: Wah? ''Scene: Ultimate Weirdness 2'' Gold Bar: gbfuodchgnjdfvcbkjntrdfbuybgfudsyvdbhtrngbfdggnhythnfg Scene: Jeopardy's Cheater Host: Okay, we have 3 contestants. They are Braixen, Osaka Flag and Transamerica Pyramid. Braixen: Hello. Osaka Flag: OH YEAA- Braixen: No! Osaka Flag: Ughhhh..... Transamerica Pyramid: Hey... guys? Osaka Flag: I WIN! Braixen: Cheater. Scene: Beep beep i'm a sheep! Ghost Dough: Hey Bow, you remind me of a cow. Ghost Bow: WILL YOU STOP RHYMING?! Sheep: Beep beep, i'm a sheep, I said beep beep i'm a sheep Ghost Bow: STOP RHYMING!!! Sheep: Boop boop, you're a bow, I said boop boop you're a bow Ghost Bow: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH............. *Camera pan in outer space Ghost Bow: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.. Sun: Hey Earth, why is a scream coming out of you? Earth: Dunno! Scene: Don't hit random space guy! (part 2) Rocket pilot: I can't beleive these stupid UFOs keeps shooting the rocket even thought it's laserproof XD *The rocket crashes on Mars *The 2 astronauts fall off the rocket and land on the ground *The 2 astronauts gets up but then 7000 aliens aims their guns at the astronauts Astronaut 1: RUN!!! *The 2 astronauts runs away from the aliens To be continued... Category:The Random Fanfic Reboot